


out of gass

by Hero_Shepherd



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Shepherd/pseuds/Hero_Shepherd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending for Beach City Drift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	out of gass

the following is the Steven universe fan fiction I do not own the characters and I do not own Spartans.  
Stevonnie smiled they weren’t upset that they lost and Stevonnie was happy to see that creep driving away. They looked to the group of spectators still gathered around. They approached the trio of friends Jenny, Sour Cream, and Buck and gave a big smile.  
“Sorry about losing.” Sour cream said.  
“It doesn't matter.” The fusion replied “that creep isn't worth being angry at. Hey, you guys still looking for a fourth member of your dance crew?”  
Buck looks surprised “Yaa we have a competition coming up pretty soon, you dance to?”  
Stevonnie replied with “got a few moves.” Then they showed an impressive dance routine.  
“Dang.” Jenny said, “you are full of surprises!”  
She doesn't know the half of it Stevonnie thought. “Just cheap when you practice or the competition is coming up.”  
Stevonnie then got into the car turned the key and an unusual noise was coming out of the engine. “Jank out of gas.”  
“Sorry about that, ” Jenny sai, “need a hand?”  
“No.” The fusion said before getting back out of the car without a second word Stevonnie picked it up  
effortlessly and bounded off to return the car to its rightful owner.  
“I don't think Stevonnie's human,” Ronaldo said.

At the carwash, Stevonnie proceeded to gently set the car back down where they originally got it. Just as they were leaving a bright light was shined on them from behind.  
“Stevonnie?!” Greg universe said surprised, causing Stevonnie to defuse.  
“Have you two been up to?” Greg asked.  
“It was nothing really important,” Steven said  
“We were just, spending some time with Jenny and her friends.” Connie continued


End file.
